


Injustice PWPs

by KindListener



Category: DCU, Injustice: Gods Among Us
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Clothed Sex, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, Face-Fucking, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, First Kiss, First Time, Gay Sex, Gun Fucking, Gun Kink, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, In Public, Just Bane's Huge Cock, Large Cock, Love Bites, M/M, Multi, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Pegging, Penis In Vagina Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Sounding, Spit As Lube, Squirting, Strap-Ons, Touch-Starved, Touching, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Weapons Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:48:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29699403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KindListener/pseuds/KindListener
Summary: Status:Open for requests.For:You!Pairing(s):Bane x Reader, Blue Beetle (Jaime Reyes) x Reader, Captain Cold (Leonard Snart) x Reader, Red Hood (Jason Todd) x Reader and The Atom (Ryan Choi) x Reader.Warnings:None.Summary:A series of short, unrelated fics inspired by requests that you leave! So go ahead and pick out a character and a prompt fromthis blog. (No het, please!)
Relationships: Bane (DCU)/Reader, Jaime Reyes/Reader, Jason Todd/Reader, Leonard Snart/Reader, Ryan Choi/Reader
Comments: 25
Kudos: 23
Collections: PWP Collections





	1. Requests

Drop requests here! ♥

(First few prompts are drawn from [this blog](https://a-cure-for-writers-block.tumblr.com/post/626273280548110336/100-nsfwsmut-dialogue-prompts) but I've switched to another.)


	2. Pretty, Little Thing ft. Captain Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt Number:** 11 (old prompts).  
>  **Requested by:** No-one. Lol.

"Be a good boy for daddy." Len sighs as he looks down at you. You huff, knelt in front of him. He's made a habit of getting you in positions like this after jobs, out in the open, where people can see. At least, this time, he has the courtesy to take you into a backalley before pushing you to the floor.

With a boot, Cold parts your thighs, chuckling when he finds you hard in your jeans.  
"Got you all hot and bothered, sweetheart?" He teases and you bite the inside of your mouth, cheeks glowing as you avert your eyes. "Mmnn... What a rush..." He purrs, reaching down to palm himself through his pants. You watch his fingers, outlining the shape of his cock beneath the material. You can feel your mouth watering. "Think you deserve a treat?" He asks and you nod, watching him snap open his pants and bring down the zipper painstakingly slowly. He's bare beneath his pants, the head of his thick, cut cock red and leaking. To have that shoved into you in a dingy backalley, where anyone could stumble in and see you? It makes your heart flutter. "I dunno. Your behaviour in there was a little lackluster." Cold comments and you think back to the heist that you just finished. You'd gone against a couple of his instructions and he doesn't like that, even if it's you.

"Might need you to make it up to me. Open up." Len orders and you open your mouth, allowing him to move his hips forward, the underside of his cock sliding against your tongue as a gloved hand grips onto your hair. "Hahh... Good boy." He breathes, sighing as you take the head of his cock into your throat, gagging around the sensitive flesh. "Ahh, fuck..." He leans back, watching you down the length of his body, eagerly sucking his cock. "Look at you, sweetheart. You're so pretty like that..." He smiles lazily as you take him deeper, hands braced against his thighs. Len's so full of adrenaline, he's shaking, precum leaking down your throat as he keeps his fingers in your hair. Your lips reach the base and he gasps, your throat hugging his cock so perfectly as you swallow around it. "Christ, you're-- Fuck..." You hollow your cheeks, creating suction around the reminder of his length and his fingertips rake against your scalp. "Good boy... God, sweetheart..." You bob your head experimentally and he shudders, shoulders hunching as he feels his end approaching. Quickly, you begin to fuck your throat on his cock, breathing through your nose when you can. "Gonna make me cum..." Cold pulls you off his cock and you replace your mouth with your hands, jerking him off quick as his gloved hands grab at the brick wall behind him. Opening your mouth obediently, you make him cum, feeling him spilling over your tongue and pooling in your mouth. "Jesus, fuck...!" His hips judder forwards and back as you overstimulate him, wanting every last drop. You swallow it down easily and he ruffles your hair. "... Good boy... I think you earned your treat for when we get home." You beam up at him and he helps you up, pulling you in for a kiss under the watery glow of a streetlight.


	3. Cruelty ft. Red Hood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt Number:** 41 (old prompts).  
>  **Requested by:** No-one. Lol.

"What makes you think I'm going to fuck you?" Jason announces as sweat rolls down your back, body shuddering under his previous ministrations. "What if I want to keep you like this? Edging you all night until you pass out?" He's been jerking you off with a sleeve, not allowing you to cum as his fingers acted as a ring around your balls.  
"Pl...Pl-Please, Jason, I--"  
"Shut up. I won't give you my cock but you'll get something, don't worry." He pulls his gloved hands away. "On your stomach." You turn over, presenting your ass to him eagerly.

Jason parts your ass with a hand, chuckling lowly when he sees the state of your rim; red, swollen and pulsing with need.  
"Been playing with yourself a bit too much?" He taunts and you moan pathetically in response. "Let's try this on for size." Slick, cold steel presses against your entrance and you gasp, feeling the muzzle of his pistol press into you. The bump that acts as the sight slides perfectly past your rim and you manage a breathy curse.  
"Oh, fuck..." You arch your back, trying to gain more.  
"Mmm... That feel good?" He asks as the metal warms to the temperature of your body, the ridges of the barrel pressing against the aching walls of your insides.  
"Yeah..." He angles it slightly differently and the tip presses against your prostate, making you groan and sigh.  
"C'mon, I'm doing all the work here." Jason teases and you cant your hips back, more and more steel sliding past your overly sensitive rim. Your movements are janky at first but then you get into a rhythm, fucking yourself on his pistol until you feel the chill of the trigger guard against your perineum. He twists and the front sight grinds against your prostate, making you tangle your fingers in the sheets beneath you.  
"Fuck! Jason!" You arch your back again as you push back, body tightening around the barrel as he grinds the muzzle against your insides.

And then the feeling's gone and you're empty, mewling and clenching around air eagerly as you wait to be filled again. Something pushes in and it winds you. Something thicker, longer and much warmer. You can feel the cold buckle of his undone belt against the back of your thigh as he sinks inch after inch of his cock into your aching body.  
"Jason...!" You whine and he breathes heavy against the inside of his mask, bottoming out inside you.  
"Couldn't let you have all the fun, could I?" He laughs breathlessly as he starts fucking you in earnest, his cock filling you up perfectly as it has done countless times before. He hits all the right places, gloved hands anchored on your hips as he ravages you. Overstimulation, it almost hurts when he wraps a palm around your cock, jerking it furiously. "You're gonna cum this time." He instructs and you shake your head, tears prickling the corners of your eyes.  
"I-It's too much! Jason, please..." But he lowers his face to your ear, still ploughing into you, still stroking your cock at a maddening pace.  
"No, you're going to cum." He growls, snapping his hips forward as precum leaks over his fingers. A few more strokes and your eyes overflow with tears, sobbing as you spill into his hand. Your body tightens around him and he groans lowly, fucking you a final few times before thoroughly filling you. You press your face into the sheets, sniffling as he pulls out, his cum dripping down the inside of your thighs. "Mmn... Good."


	4. Holding Back ft. Blue Beetle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt Number:** 92 (old prompts).  
>  **Requested by:** No-one. Lol.

"I can't-- Please-- I can't--" Jaime struggles as you push forward with your hips. He's not used to taking a strap this big but he's been working on stretching himself open.  
"Shhh... Baby, I've got you." You coo, pulling back a little to give him space to breathe.  
"O-Okay, I think I got it..." He sighs and you sink a couple more inches into him. "Hahh..." You reach for his hand and he grabs yours, fingers tight around your palm. You're only a few more inches to the base but you obviously don't want to hurt him.  
"You okay?" You ask and he nods, cheeks rosy and lips kiss-bruised.  
"Yeah... You wanna try all the way in?" He asks and you squeeze his hand.  
"You sure?"  
"Yeah, let's do this." Pushing forward, you bottom out inside him, the strap stretching him out and filling him up. He lets out a high whine. "Dios mío..." Grabbing his thighs, you grind up against him, the head of the toy rubbing up against his prostate. "That's...really good. R-Right there." You roll your hips again and his eyes roll back. "Mmnn... Yeah, that's good." Gently, you wrap a hand around his cock, a small puddle of precum pooling across his abdomen. "H-H-Hahh! Woah! Sensitive!" Jaime stammers out, hips bucking forward as he bites at his bottom lip. You draw your hand away and he huffs out a breath. "I think... I think you can move." He breathes and you look up for confirmation, receiving a small nod from him.

Tentatively, you draw your hips back, leaving only the head of the toy inside him, before working the full length back in. He arches his back, fingers clawing at his own chest, trying to cope with all the stimulation; the pain, the pleasure, the fullness.  
"Yeah, it's better..." Jaime sighs as he eases up his muscles, having to consciously keep telling himself to relax. Soon, it becomes second nature and the pain melts away, leaving him with the pleasure of being filled.  
"I'm here. Stay with me." You hold his hand as he seems to be slipping away, losing himself in the whirlwind of pleasure.  
"I'm...I'm here, yeah..." He sighs, moaning when you slide the toy in and out again.

"Harder, please..." Jaime breathes and you nod, caging in his body with arms either side of his lithe, muscular torso. You pull back then snap your hips forward and he gasps, fingertips digging into your shoulder blades. "God, yessss!" Building up the pace, soon you're pounding into him, the silicone cock filling him perfectly as his head falls back against the pillows. His strong thighs fall further open, allowing you to change your angle a little. The thrusts come thick and fast, his breath hitching as his grip on you tightens. "A little...more...!" You speed up, ready for the final push, as you wrap a hand around his neglected cock. Jaime's body spasms as he falls over the edge, his orgasm claiming him as you watch cum spurt across his chest and chiseled stomach. Eyes vacant and lips a trembling grin, you call the night a success, pulling out and placing a kiss to his lips.


	5. Epiphany ft. The Atom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt Number:** 58 (old prompts).  
>  **Requested by:** No-one. Lol.

"No-one's ever touched me like this..." Ryan breathes as you palm his chest through his dress shirt, hands venturing beneath his lab coat to feel at the surprisingly hard muscle. He leans back against his desk, the two of you illuminated by the low light of his desk lamp.

You'd only popped your head in to see if he wanted a coffee. You didn't expect this to happen. The opportunity just kind of...fell in your lap, so to speak.

Gently, you turn his head to claim his lips. It's chaste at first -- hesitant even -- but then he places his hands on your narrow waist, following his instincts. You trail a hand down his side before sliding it up to the knot of his tie, loosening it. Sighing against your lips, he arches up into your touches as you part your lips, licking at the seam of his. You pull back, slowly popping the first button of his shirt.  
"Do you like it?" Breathlessly, he nods, dark eyes wide as he pulls you against him again. This time he takes point, hands braced on either side of your skull as he holds you close. He's touch-starved and hungry for more of this newfound contact. Movements feverish, he removes his tie and pops a few more buttons on his shirt, allowing you to see the muscle he hides with his office garb. His caramel skin is gorgeous under the low light of his study and you lean forward to lick a stripe up his neck, exploring the incline of his adam's apple before biting softly. His breath catches in his lungs as you suck a bruise onto his throat, groaning when your teeth tighten around the tender skin.

You make quick work of his shirt, unbuttoning it all the way before sliding it off his broad shoulders along with his lab coat. For a physicist, Ryan is incredibly built. He must workout in his spare time because his body looks like chiseled paradise marble; arms strong and muscular, chest wide and prominent. Moving back in, he feels your breath along his clavicle before you plant your lips on the raised skin there.  
"Nngh... Be careful, I've never...done anything like this before." Ryan explains bashfully, cheeks a ruddy pink. Tenderly, you take his hand.  
"Don't worry. I'll guide you through it."

You splay your hands out across Ryan's chest, feeling him tense beneath your worship of his body. Making sure to take your time, you hold his hand and kiss each of his knuckles before moving back to his chest, drawing slow circles around his nipples with your fingers, feeling them stiffen under the stimulation. They seem to be quite sensitive because there's a twitch down by your thigh as you pinch one of the buds lightly. Stooping, you take one into your mouth, swirling your tongue around it, and he grasps the side of his desk. Experimentally, you run your teeth over the sensitive flesh and he groans quietly, running a hand through your hair.

Soon, he's shivering and breathing heavy, gripping the edge of the desk like his life depends on it. Ryan's hard in his dress pants, thighs instinctively spread, as you lean back, looking down at your handiwork. His nipples are now red and swollen and very sensitve from the abuse and even just a flick with a finger makes him shudder.  
"You holding up?" You ask and he nods, lips parted.  
"Yes. Please, don't stop."


	6. Dream Encounter ft. Captain Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt Number:** 96 (old prompts).  
>  **Requested by:** No-one. Lol.

"I had this dream and -- fuck -- you couldn't keep your hands off me." Len explains, cradling his gun in his hands.  
"Hmm. Interesting dream." You sigh, looking disinterested as you saunter up to him.  
"Why don't we make the dream a reality?" He teases, cocking his gun and you shrug.  
"Maybe if you win this." Laughing, you take off running toward him, knives drawn.

Long story short, you land with Cold straddling your hips, the muzzle of his freeze ray pointed at your head.  
"I think that's checkmate, princess." He purrs with a smirk. As a man of your word, you grab onto the front of his coat, arching your back so your lips meet his. Surprised, he drops his gun, planting gloved hands either side of your head as you wrap your arms around his neck. It's not as if you're being coerced. You've been flirting with Len for a good, long while now and this is what happens when sexual tension reaches its pinnacle. Your lips leave his, migrating to the curve of his jaw, kissing and biting your way along the skin. "Hahh... God, sweetheart..." There's the hint of a stubble on his clean-shaven jaw, prickling your lips as you suck marks down his throat. His skin blossoms with colour when you mark it, bruises appearing on his skin. Slowly, your tongue outlines the swell of his adam's apple before your teeth close around it. You feel more than hear the low groan as you leave another vibrant mark on his throat.

Rolling the two of you over, you find yourself between Len's strong legs. He's hard in his pants, straining against the material holding him. You reach down to unbuckle his belt and open his pants, taking a moment beforehand to wrap a hand around him through his pants.  
"Mmmn... Get your mouth on it, sweetheart, c'mon..." The thief sighs, rolling his hips up against your hand as you cup him through his pants. You hastily unbutton them and peel them back, tugging his cock from his underwear. He's thick and already hard as a damn rock. He's obviously been pining for you for a long, long time and now this is the pay-off. You're going to take him for a ride. Wriggling out of your own pants, you straddle his hips, giving your cock a couple of pumps. "Christ... Are you gonna try and take me in one?" Len asks and you nod, slicking your fingers with saliva before reaching back to lube yourself up. You lower yourself when you're done, his cock pressing between your cheeks as yours drips onto his coat.

Slowly, you raise your hips before taking the crown inside you, Len bites his lip, gloved hands gripping at your thighs. Taking him down, inch by inch, you sink onto his cock, feeling him fill you, until you're pressed flush against him. Your insides coil, tight and hot, around his girth and he grabs your hips, bucking up into you involuntarily. You raise yourself up then down, beginning a pace as you bounce on his cock.  
"Holy shit! God, that's good...!" He yelps, curling his fingers around your cock and stroking you at the same speed.  
"Fuck! Len, I'm gonna--" You buck against his hand, trapped between a rock and a hard place as his fingers tighten around your cock and his length pulses, thick and hot, inside you. "Gonna cum..."  
"Cum for me, sweetheart. I'll fill you up good." He purrs and that sends you over, the knot in your belly springing free as you spend into his palm. Tightly, you grip the front of his coat, groaning and panting as you come into his hand. He floods your insides with warmth, a hand on your thigh digging in to the soft flesh there. Len comes with a shudder and a low groan before stilling entirely.

Basking in the afterglow, you lean down to place a chaste kiss to his lips.  
"Ready for another round?" You tease as his cock pops free of your entrance, his cum dripping from your hole.  
"Sure, my place or yours?"


	7. Pushing It ft. Blue Beetle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt Number:** 36.  
>  **Requested by:** CrazyKing.

"Don't be gentle." Jaime whispers, swallowing thickly, as you grab a handful of the muscular but springy flesh of his backside.  
"You sure, Jaime?" You ask and he nods.  
"Yeah, I'll be fine. I know you've been putting off, y'know, actually...like using your own...thing." He manages, cheeks blushing a bright red. You look down at your own sizeable cock. You had been hesitant, using your fingers and toys to slowly work him open to your size but now he wants it, now he wants _you_.

Jaime lowers himself to his knees, hands braced against your thighs. He fully takes in the length he's dealing with, hungry eyes going wide with intimidation. You notice it immediately.  
"Don't worry, we can go back to--"  
"No, I-- ... I wanna make you feel good." He insists, gently pushing you back to sit on the edge of the bed. His determination is most admirable but you don't want him to hurt himself.  
"Jaime, just take it easy, yeah?" You sigh, passing a hand through his hair as he looks up at you, nodding. Tentatively, he wraps a hand around your girth, opening his mouth to take in the crown. You gasp, cupping his jaw with a hand as he hollows them, sucking at the head. Doe brown eyes glance up at you as he takes down the next few inches. Such an innocent look while he has those perfect lips wrapped snugly around your cock. He bobs his head a couple of times and you can feel the head of your cock reach the back of his throat. He isn't-- Oh, God.

Pulling back, Jaime smiles, confident again.  
"Push my head down, if you want. I'm gonna try and take you all the way down." He wipes his mouth on the back of his hand, beaming up at you, desire glinting in his eyes.  
"Jaime, it might be a bit early for--" But he's already at it again and you're breathless, watching him bob his head along the first half of your length. "Christ, Jaime..." He looks up at you before he pushes down. The crown of your cock passes into his throat and he gags slightly but stays on track, slowly working his way down. Brushing a hand through his dark hair, you feel him try to take the last few inches. Every time he tries to take your full length, he gags and coughs around your flesh, muscles drawing tight. Pulling back again, a string of saliva connects your cock to his bottom lip.  
"Need your help with the last bit." He sighs, breathing hoarse. "You're gonna need to push me down a little. Might need your help pulling off too." He looks so beautiful; eyes blown wide with lust, cheeks dusted a dark red and lips wet and swollen from use.  
"You're sure?" You ask again, panting out breaths, and he nods.

Moving back in, Jaime takes up his last position, your cock at the back of his moutb, pushing down a little further so the head is just in his throat. Gently, you place your hand on the back of his head, fingers threaded into his dark hair.  
"I don't wanna hurt you, Jaime..." You breathe and he hums around your cock, tongue shifting against the underside. "Okay, okay... I'm doing it." Pressing down, you stuff the last few inches into his mouth, his throat bulging from the swollen head of your cock. His dark eyes flick back into his skull as he huffs out a breath through his nose. Nails scoring against his scalp, you grip onto his hair, pulling his head back then forward, fucking his throat in earnest. "I won't last long, Jaime, don't worry..." You groan, reaching your peak as his throat pulses tight around your cock. You cum straight down his throat and he drinks down every last drop before you pull him off completely.

Jaime whines and coughs roughly, falling to the floor, dizzy.  
"You okay? Sorry, I went too hard." You wince, reaching to hold his hand. He shakes his head and lies back, thighs falling open to display his own neglected erection, as his fingers tangle into yours.  
"No... That was...perfecto..." He breathes and you place a quick kiss to his lips.


	8. Curiosity ft. Blue Beetle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt Number:** 38.  
>  **Requested by:** CrazyKing.

"You wanna have sex...with me?" Jaime looks at you, head cocked, as you shift your feet nervously. It sounds so bad when he says it.  
"Yeah..." You reply, eyes downcast. He collects his hands in front of him. You've been going out for a few months now and, just after his twentieth birthday, you figured you'd pop the question. You'd kissed before but nothing had ever ventured below the waist. In the present, he takes your hands in his and nods with a small smile.

"Not gonna lie; I'm not entirely sure how this is gonna go. There was a girl in highschool, when I was like seventeen, but...this is different." Jaime explains between kisses, his hands gingerly reaching down to squeeze your ass. You gasp at his bold move as you close the door to the hotel room behind you. You'd been running a recon mission in Atlanta and you needed somewhere to stay. "I think...I need to like lube you up first, right?" Jaime asks as you turn and you nod, unsure.  
"Think so."

Somehow, you end up on all fours, on the bed, Jaime tentatively inching the waistband of your jeans down your thighs. Your boxer-shorts come next, fingers slowly dragging them over your bare flesh. When he lays a palm along your bare ass, you gasp. He's nervous, fingers trembling as they trail along the flesh. Soon, his other hand joins in, parting your cheeks to expose your entrance. He swallows thickly as his eyes drink in the sight of your exposed, twitching rim.  
"I-I-I'll go see if there's any lotion or anything, in the-the bathroom." Jaime excuses himself anxiously, rushing to the en-suite. This is a cheap motel, of course, they don't have little bottles of soap or lotion. He roots around his toiletry bag and there isn't any in there either. Wracking his brain, he tries to think of what he was watching a month or so ago. Then -- ding dong! -- an idea!  
"Find any lotion?" You ask, collapsed on your side on the bed.  
"No but I had an idea."

Head propped up on the pillows, Jaime lays between your thighs, mouth against your aching rim, his soft, wet tongue dancing over the muscle. Your cock thickens against your stomach as his ministrations become more and more sloppy.  
"Jaime, God..." You groan, watching warm brown eyes flick up to you. He hums and you wrap a hand around your cock, giving it a couple of pumps as he laps at your hole. Saliva slides over your perineum and then your rim as he gently presses a spit-slick finger into you. "Ohh, Jaime...!" You whine as the digit slides up against the walls of your insides.  
"You're...really tight." He breathes, out of breath. Drawing out, he adds another finger, pushing the two further in, as you continue pumping at your cock, precum beading at the tip. Scissoring his fingers experimentally, his fingers brush over your prostate and your hips jerk forward. He crooks his fingers again, feeling around for the spot he touched. You moan, fisting your hands in the sheets as he draws his fingers out, a small, devillish smile curling at the corners of his lips. "Okay, I think I've got the hang of this."


	9. Shut Me Up ft. Red Hood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt Number:** 151.  
>  **Requested by:** No-one. Lol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Author's Note:** So if there's any problems with this chapter, please just understand that I'm writing it and my eyes won't stay open...

"We have to be quiet." Jason whispers as he pushes you into the shadows of a dark backalley. Quick, talented hands run down the length of your torso, stopping briefly to squeeze at what's left of your chest. His palms pass over your sides and down your belly before his fingers touch the waistband of your jeans. You can already see what he's going to do and you're already breathing heavy, just at the thought.

Jason pops the button, watching you from behind his mask, as he slips his hand into your boxer-shorts. Leather-clad fingers slide between your legs, two fingers rubbing either side of your engorged clit. The testosterone had enlarged it and, after seeing it grow, Jason's barely been able to keep his hands off it.

You grind down into Jason's hand and he pinches the sensitive flesh between his fingers. His leather gloves are soon drenched with your slick, making it easier to slide them around and jerk off your enlarged clit.  
"Oh, fuck--" A gloved hand presses over your mouth and you gasp.  
"Quiet, remember?" The assassin reminds you and you nod, whimpering as two fingers press into your core while his thumb continues to circle the bundle of nerves above it. His fingers are so talented and nimble, fingertips pressing up against your inner walls. You glance down, he's getting hard in his pants, breathing hard behind his mask. Mewling quietly, you reach down and grab his cock through his jeans and he hisses. "Mmnn... Christ... You're so impatient."

Turning you around, Jason pins you against the wall, shoving your pants down your thighs and taking off your shirt before using it as a makeshift gag. He bares himself to the air, rubbing the crown along your slick-soaked entrance first. You're so warm and tight and needy and he needs you. He pushes in -- gently, at first -- easing his impressive length into you. Whining against your gag, you feel him stretching you open with his cock, leather gloved hands planted on your hips. When he bottoms out inside you, Jason lets out this low, feral groan, bringing his face down to your ear. His armour is rock-solid against your back and you can feel his rapid heartbeat as he pulls back with his hips.  
"Don't worry; I'll take care of you." He purrs, reaching around with his soiled hand to rub at your overly sensitive clit. People pass by on the street brightened by streetlights but, in a dark backalley and behind a dumpster, no-one's paying you any mind. If they can see it, they're not intervening and that's the last thing either of you want. "Mmmnn... You're so tight, baby..." Jason sighs, beginning to increase his pace as he bucks into you. You can't reply so you groan. You can barely move so you shudder with pleasure. His thumb circles your clit and you shiver again, arching your back to gain more sensation. "Fuck, I'm gonna fill you up. You ready?" He asks and you nod as the pad of his thumb grinds against your huge clit. Gripping at the bricks before you, you buck your hips back and forth, chasing your end. Soon, it hits you like a freight train. He cums with a low growl against the crook of your neck, still rubbing your clit as you spill onto the concrete, squirting as Jason's cum drips down your thighs.

Breathing heavy, Jason pulls the scrunched up shirt out of your mouth and you sigh.  
"You like that?" He asks and you nod.  
"Guess I know why you like the shadows so much."


	10. Restraint ft. Bane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt Number:** 249.  
>  **Requested by:** No-one. Lol.

"Is this too much?" You ask, looking down at the bound god before you. The rope you tied Bane with isn't nearly enough to hold him but you wanted to have some form of control over your boyfriend tonight and he seems to be adhering to the rules you set. His muscles bulge against the bonds, his mask still covering his face.  
"Stop worrying, cariño." The larger man chuckles. He usually takes point dominating you, as he's more imposing and a natural dom, but today you both wanted to try something a little different.

The huge strap-on between your legs looks almost comical, hanging by your thigh, as you slice open the seam of Bane's pants, exposing his reddened hole. He looks like he's already prepped, his body ready and waiting for your onslaught. You reach for the lube, squeezing a generous amount into your hand before running it down the extreme length of the toy. Once the toy is slick, you reach forward to press a couple of fingers into his entrance, scissoring them to make sure he's ready. Without a doubt, he is, his body desperately tightening around the intrusion, a needy groan rumbling from his chest 

Pulling back, you position the head of the toy at Bane's entrance, rubbing against it experimentally.  
"How's that?" You ask sheepishly, still nervous despite your desire to please him.  
"I won't know until it's inside me, cariño. Don't hold back." Closing your eyes and bracing your hands on his splayed thighs, you rock your hips forward and he fully takes the length inside him, silicone rubbing against his insides. Fully sheathing the toy inside him, you still, watching for his reaction. "Mmmn...! That's perfect." He growls out, rocking his hips back. You pull your hips back then push them forward, feeling the way Bane's insides resist against the silicone cock.

Slicing away some more of Bane's pants, you expose his huge, uncut, overly engorged cock, the veins a dark green-black from his venom. Still, it's working perfectly, precum flooding from the slit at the top. You wrap two hands around it and begin to jerk it in time with your thrusts.  
"Perfect, cariño..." He groans, heart thumping in his chest. The toy easily moves in and out of his body, ridges pressing against the walls of his insides. You reckon you'd be able to see the outline of the large toy against his abdomen if he wasn't so packed with muscle. Repositioning yourself, you angle your hips and begin thrusting again. This is better and you watch the way this body flexes when you hit his prostate.

Bane's muscular arms flex as he folds them behind his head, looking up at you through his mask. Spitting into your palm, one hand massages the swollen head of his cock while the other pumps at the shaft. Everything about him is big and he's been pushing to take larger and larger things inside him to fit with that theme. Knowing this, you watch the opening of his urethra gape slightly as copious amounts of precum drip along the head. With a finger, you gently work it into the slit and his body stiffens before a violent shudder.  
"Ohh, sí, cariño..." He growls lowly and you pick up the pace with your thrusts. "Mierda, mierda...!" You press your finger in and out of his urethra, run your other hand up and down his cock and fuck him with your huge strap. Bane arches his back, all his muscles tensing. "Gonna cum!" At the last second, you pull the finger from the head of his cock and it's like pulling the pin on a grenade. His cock erupts with cum. It lands on his abdomen, his chest, his thighs, the sheets beneath him your stomach, your chest, your hands... When the spurts lessen, they just drip down the shaft, making his cock glisten in the low light. "Good boy..."


	11. In the Open ft. Red Hood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt Number:** 201 & 357.  
>  **Requested by:** Shiro_is_Bae.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Author's Note:** Based off of [this outfit](https://images.app.goo.gl/VrKUZCKvSc5r8G5m9) because kissing him with his full mask on is hard and I wanna kiss the boy. (╥﹏╥)

"Please remind me why we're having sex behind a tree." You sigh with a breathless chuckle as Jason grabs onto your hips, gloved hands slipping under your uniform. He dips his face into the crook of your neck, groaning as he drags his tongue across the tender skin there.  
"My body wants you as bad as my heart does. I can't hold back." He breathes and you feel your pulse spike. Throwing your arms around his shoulders, you pull him close as he sucks a wine-hued mark onto your throat.

You've only been going out for a short while but you were both pining for each other a long time before that. You'd been partners for -- what seemed like -- ever and the nights spent doing steakouts and fighting your way through mobs of goons really rubbed off on you. The two of you care about each other and that's something neither of you have felt in a long while.

Jason moves back to sit languidly amongst the raised roots of the tree, offering you a spot in his lap. You straddle his hips and he runs his hands down your sides before bringing the top half of your uniform up and baring your skin to the chilled night air. Leaning down, you claim his lips as he loops his arms round the small of your back. Your hands thread into his hair, soft and feathery against your fingers. You can feel the tell-tale sign of his zipper straining between your legs. Reaching down, you grope him through his pants and he deepens the kiss, parting your lips and sliding his tongue in, kissing you hungrily. You grind down against him, getting lost in the moment and uncaring as to your surroundings. Pulling away, he breathes heavy, forehead resting against your sternum.

"... Need you..." Jason sighs, grasping your own thickening cock through your tight uniform pants. Your breath catches in your throat as he pulls the waistband over your hips and around your thighs. You have to wriggle out of them before tossing them with your shirt. Now completely naked, you straddle him again, feeling his cock grind against your ass. Your hands brace against his lean, muscular chest as he unzips his pants, sliding his cock up against you. Slowly, he reaches up and brushes two fingers along your bottom lip, goading your mouth open. You part your lips and he slides them inside, coating the digits with your saliva as you lave your tongue against them. Reaching back around your body, Jason presses the fingertips to your aching rim, gently working them inside.  
"Jason, please..." You mewl when he begins to twist and scissor them. He's working you open for him, making sure your slick enough to take him. Shakily, your hands squeeze at his broad shoulders beneath his leather jacket.  
"What?" He purrs, looking up at you with clear, white eyes. Your cheeks flush with heat as his lips curve up into a small smile.  
"Please....fuck me..." He pulls his fingers free and nods, grinding his cock against your hole.  
"How could I say no to that?"

Easily, Jason flips the two of you over so you're on all fours, hands buried in the dead leaves between the branches. He's shielding your naked body with is own, his warm, strong chest pressed up against your back. Inch by inch, he slides his cock into you and you arch your back.  
"God, Jason..." You groan as he presses sweet kisses to your shoulders. Warm breath ghosts over your back as he bottoms out inside you, your body coiling, hot and tight, around him.  
"Yeah, I've got you." He assures you, one palm brushing down your side to grasp your hip. Pulling his hips back, he starts these slow, deep thrusts, holding you close as he doesn't fuck you as much as he makes love to you. He fills you perfectly, completes you, as he reaches between your legs, a gloved hand wrapping around your own leaking cock and pumping it.

Neither of you last very long, trapped in this bubble, just the two of you. There's the sounds around you but it's just white noise; cars on the road a few yards behind you, the pulse of music from a frat party in a nearby apartment, the wind in the trees, but none of it bothers you because you're here with Jason and that's all that matters. His thrusts grow quicker and his grasp on your cock grows tighter, getting you closer and closer to your end. Your elbows buckle under you and you bury your face in your forearms as you reach the edge, gasping and moaning as you spill into his palm.  
"Gonna cum..." He manages, breathing heavy against your ear as he shudders. With a few more thrusts, he fills you, hot, thick cum flooding your insides as he presses his hips flush to yours, peppering kisses down your spine.

You quickly get dressed and head back into the middle of town, not expecting to see Oliver Queen on the roads back in.  
"You kids have fun?" He teases, waggling his brows, and you go a bright shade of pink.  
"Shut up." Jason sighs, too tired to start a real fight over something so trivial.


End file.
